


Problematic MCYT Oneshots

by SchlattPlushie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepover gone wrong, Underage Sex, something to help me coop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlattPlushie/pseuds/SchlattPlushie
Summary: requests: closed
Relationships: anyone and everyone - Relationship, im to lazy to write this
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. requests

hello. So i’ll do mostly everything except: Piss and Shit kinks 👀 cause i’ll feel awkward writing that.

also please have in mind that this is my book so i can reject a request for whatever reason.

also give me a prompt when you request.


	2. Top Glatt x Bottom Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape and bondage

Connor did his normal night routine, brushing his teeth, changing and getting in bed. But something felt off to him.. like he was being watched. He ignored it and got into bed.

・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・・❥・

Glatt walked into Connors room like it was nothing but still stayed quiet so he didn’t wake the sleeping man up. He stared at him for about a minute before walking over to the brunette taking off his white t-shirt before tying his hands together with the rope he brought with him, stopping whenever Connor would groan or move.

After, he removed both off their clothes and started kissing Connors neck and leaving only two bite marks. 

Glatt then pulled away smirking and took a little bottle of lube out of his pocket. He added a fair amount onto his hand and gave himself a few strokes covering his mouth to make sure he didn’t wake Connor up. After he felt like it was enough he lined up with the brunettes hole before slamming half of his length into him.

Connors eyes jolted open as soon as he slammed in, he tugged at the rope trying to escape. He attempted to scream only to have a hand slapped onto his mouth. Connors eyes watered as Glatt continued to slam into him.

Connor soon started feeling pleasure but didn’t let that be known because of the fact that he was being raped.

He only let out groans until Glatt slammed into him at a different angle, hitting his prostate. The brunette let out a loud moan letting Glatt know to keep slamming at that angle.

Connor soon came onto his stomach getting fucked through his orgasm.

He started to sob as he was overstimulating, tears rolling down his face onto his bedsheets.

A little later Glatt groaned and came deep inside of Connor. He pulled out and fell next to the crying man.

And they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it’s a bit bland this is my first smut. i’m trying to improve 😓 also sorry it’s probably to short


	3. Family Bonding — Ranboo, Tubbo, & Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys play games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVEEEEE

Ranboo, Tubbo, and Michael were currently playing duck, duck, goose in their cabin/house.

Tubbo was it and thinking about who to pick as goose as he was patting their heads. He came to the decision of picking Michael as the goose.

“Goose!” Tubbo called out as he pat Michaels head. Micheal got up quickly, almost as quick as Tubbo as the brunette ran past him.

Tubbo sat down next to Ranboo. Micheal almost got him but couldn’t tap him on time.

The baby pigman pouted before tapping Ranboo and Tubbo back and forward.

About a minute later, Michael oinked (idk what sound he makes ;-;) when he tapped Ranboo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tubbo and Michael were now running from Ranboo. The trio got bored of duck duck goose and decided to run away from one another.

Tubbo led Micheal outside where they could run around without making a mess.

Ranboo was just jogging after the two as he didn’t want to catch up to them too fast and make Tubbo switch places with the enderman this early in the game.

When Ranboo thought the duo were far enough he started running towards them. 

Tubbo looked behind him and instantly regretted it as Ranboo was getting closer to them by the second. The brunette screams and runs as fast as he can with Michael in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short i’ve been going through stuff and my motivation leaves me when i have free time and comes back when i’m working 😔 i’ll probably make a part 2 tho


End file.
